Konoha's Demons
by Soul Amputator
Summary: A stranger escapes to Konoha seeking refuge. Refuge from what? What is the boy's deadly secret, and what affect will he have on the next generation of Shinobi? Hmm...summary could be better. No pairings yet. Some OCs. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first fanfic, and that's about it there. I'll try to keep updates to about a three week schedule, (working on story at fictionpress) but seeing as how I have the next seven chapters planned out already (yeah, I've been working on this awhile now) chapter 2 might come up faster.

sigh although I enjoy it, writing can be so exhausting. Anyways, I haven't decided on pairings yet, but I can say that I'll be open to suggestions (just not yaoi, sorry folks). Pairings will be decided out bout mid-chunin exams, so I have about between nine-ten chapters to make final decisions. Main reason being is b/c not all original characters (that are available for pairings) aren't going to be introduced until the chunin exams. That's about it. Least I can provide is names and that's it. So… without further ado…

Adrian Jeriah

Arata Daisuke

Suoh Hideaki

Cari Amaya

And last but not least…

Sabaku no Setsuko (adopted not blood related.)

Okay, that's about it except…to please read and review, I except constructive criticism, but please, no flames.

Konoha's Demons

Chapter One

The body of a five year old boy lay in one of the dark alleys of Konoha. His body was beaten and swollen; his blood soaked his golden blonde hair and the ground he lay on. A crowd stood before the boy; they weren't here to help him though, they were there to harm him and if they weren't caught, they'd kill him. The boy's name was Naruto and today was his birthday. The tenth of October coincidentally was also the anniversary of the day that the Yondaime defeated the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto never really knew what the real reason was behind the villagers' hate; he just assumed it was because of the mentioned coincidence. He assumed it was their way to let out all their hatred towards the Demon Fox that killed their families and almost destroyed the village. Jeez, you'd think that after five years, people would get over a nine-tailed demon fox ravaging their village and killing innocents for no apparent reason.

"Time to die Demon," yelled a chunin. His sword was raised and was already in full swing until it was stopped by another blade. The chunin saw the hooded, masked figure before him and began to shake in fear. Naruto's savior was an ANBU captain with a wolf mask. After that, four more ANBU along with the third Hokage, Sarutobi, appeared. The wolf-masked ANBU then went to go check on Naruto.

"Is he okay," asked Sarutobi.

"He's in critical condition Hokage-sama. If we wait any longer, he will die of blood loss," the ANBU said.

"Alright," Sarutobi said. Naruto's savior rushed him to the hospital to be treated for his wounds. Naruto looked up to the man who saved him. His blood running down his face, Naruto managed a small smile towards him.

"Thank you," Naruto quietly said before falling unconscious. The ANBU looked down at Naruto, but then turned his attention to the task at hand: getting Naruto to safety.

Meanwhile Sarutboi turned to the other ANBU, "Arrest everyone for questioning."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the ANBU replied. Many villagers in the crowd panicked and began to flee the scene to avoid being caught. More ANBU appeared blocking off most of the citizens' escape routes.

As all the commotion went on, Izumo appeared next to the Hokage and whispered something into his ear.

"Hmm…I think we should discuss this on the way to the hospital," Sarutobi replied.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said Izumo. The both of them then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

When Naruto woke, he had no idea where he was. Wasn't he supposed to be taken to the hospital? Did the ANBU that had saved so many times before betray him? These were just some of the questions running through his mind. He found himself to be in some kind of dark sewer. The floor was wet with shallow water that he assumed to have come from the dripping pipes around him.

Naruto felt drawn to walk down the sewer. It was like something was pulling him, pulling him towards one of the rooms in this sewer. He finally entered one of the rooms. Before him, there was a giant cage door that was closed. There was a talisman on it that read "Seal." As Naruto walked closer a voiced called out to him.

"**Hey Kid,"** the voice said. It seemed to be coming from the door.

"**Come closer…"**

Naruto fearfully did as he was told. He approached the door, and as soon as he got close a giant claw slammed against the cage almost hitting Naruto.

"**So I can rip out your innards and use them to paint this room with your blood!"**

Naruto fell to his back in fear. He could now see a giant red fox behind the door. Its malicious grin and that insane look in its blood red eyes penetrated Naruto and almost left him speechless.

"W-who…are…you," Naruto managed to ask.

"**You don't know who I am,"** the fox asked. His reply was Naruto slowly shaking his head. The fox shook his head in disappointment.

"**I am The Great Kyuubi no Kitsune,"** Kyuubi announced.

Naruto began to compose himself, "W-wait, but the Yondaime killed you. So, why are you here? And where exactly is here anyways?"

"**Are you that dense Fleshbag,"** Kyuubi asked. When he didn't receive an answer he sighed, **"We are in your mind, Fleshbag. As for why I'm here, figure it out yourself. Now leave, I sense another Demon nearby and I'm tired of looking at your disgusting face!"**

Kyuubi turned to leave and then emitted a pulse that threw Naruto out of his mindscape.

One day later, Naruto's eyes shot open. He quickly sat up and recognized his surroundings. He was in the hospital where he was supposed to be. Naruto lay back down; he looked to right side and saw to other people in the room with him. One was Anko Mitarashi, she sometimes seemed a bit crazy to Naruto, but she always looked out for him when she could. The other was boy he had never seen before. He was in the bed next to him sleeping.

"So you're awake," Anko said directing her attention towards Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto said quietly.

"I don't need you to tell me, but what happened this time?"

"Just like every other birthday I've had Anko-chan," Naruto said sadly, "Anko-chan? What did I do that was so bad that everyone treats me like this; like I'm a monster or some sort of demon?" He looked up to meet Anko's gaze.

"Naruto-kun, you have done nothing wrong, and no matter what anyone tells you, you are no monster and most certainly you are no demon. Those villagers are just a bunch of moronic idiots who know nothing about you," Anko reassured Naruto.

"Thanks Anko-chan," Naruto said smiling,

"Yeah, any time gaki," Anko said happily, "What say we get some ramen and dango after we're done here?"

"Sure, but you're paying," Naruto smirked his trademark fox grin. "Anyways, I was kinda meaning to ask; what's his story," Naruto asked pointing to the boy next to him.

"I'm not really sure," Anko said, "Kotetsu brought him in and asked me to watch over him while he talks with Hokage-sama. The poor kid was in as bad of a condition as you were from what I heard."

Naruto stared at the boy who had light blonde hair. 'Someone was in as bad of a shape as me,' Naruto thought, 'What did he do to piss off the villagers so bad that they'd treat him as bad as me?'

Suddenly the boy shot up screaming from his bed. He held his head in pain. Naruto and Anko's attention was directed on the boy completely.

"Hey kid, it's okay. You're safe," Anko said trying to calm the boy down. She reached out to touch him. The boy's attention was directed towards her. Just then two nurses rushed into the room; the boy turned facing them, his light blue eyes were filled with fear and sadness. The nurses began running up to the boy to check on him and he did what came natural to him.

Quickly he clapped his hands together and silver gushed out from the floor surrounding the boy in a small protective dome in a matter of seconds. The nurses and Anko moved back away from the dome.

"How…" Anko began. She never finished her question she was too stunned. Never had anybody seen something like this, no one has even ever heard of something like the ability the boy pulled off. Crying could be heard coming from the silver dome.

"It…hurts so…much," the boy sobbed. The nurses at first didn't know what to do, but they decided that the best course of action was to try to convince the boy to open up or undo whatever it was he did.

"Why? Why…did she die," The boy asked himself. Everyone didn't know what to do. How could they? They don't know what he did, or even have the slightest clue what he was talking about. Sarutobi, Kotetsu and a familiar ANBU came walking in. Sarutobi glanced at the scene and then turned to Anko.

"Anko? What's going on," He asked.

"I have no idea Hokage-sama. One minute he was sleeping, the next he's up screaming in pain. I went to help him and then he clapped his hands and this silver dome took shape around him," Anko explained, "He's been cooped up in there since. Hokage-sama? Could you please tell what's going on?"

Sarutobi looked over to Naruto, "I suppose an explanation of some sorts is needed. Kotetsu and Izumo were performing guard duty at the main gate when they saw the boy's figure struggling to make it to the gate. Kotetsu went to investigate. When he was getting closer a shinobi wearing an unidentifiable hitai-ate went to kill the boy. Although we don't know why the boy was being hunted down, Kotetsu saved the boy's life in hopes of finding out. Unfortunately, the unknown shinobi retreated before reinforcements could help Kotetsu. If we had captured him we have found out more to shed light on this situation."

"What worries us is this," Kotetsu said pulling out a hitai-ate. It had radiation sign as its symbol on the metal.

"So another shinobi village has been formed," Anko asked.

"We can only hope. Worse would be that whatever village these shinobi come from has been set up and running in secrecy all this time. I think if the latter is true, there could be a possibility that the village is located within Fire country," Kotetsu stated.

"Such a weird symbol for a hitai-ate. Say Kotetsu, where did you get that," the ANBU asked.

"Oh, this? I found that kid holding onto it. I managed to get it out of his grasp when he fell unconscious from blood loss," said Kotetsu. Just then a large arm made of silver dashed outward from the silver dome towards Kotetsu. The Chunin was caught off guard and was being held by the silver hand. The boy had his right arm stretched out in the same manner as the silver arm.

"Give…it…back," The boy said angrily glaring at Kotetsu. Anger and hatred now filled his once saddened eyes. The boy then found a sword at his neck being held by the ANBU member.

"Put him down, boy. Don't make me do something I don't want to," the ANBU cautioned him. The boy let go of Kotetsu but stole the hitai-ate back from him.

"I have a name, you know," the boy said with a hint of malice.

"Oh? And what would that be," the ANBU asked somewhat amused as he sheathed his sword. He was still prepared to attack if need be though.

"My name is…Adrian," he said hesitantly, "Adrian Jeriah."

"Well Adrian, it may have been nicer to meet on better terms, but we need to you to answer some of our questions. Willing to help us out," Sarutobi asked.

Adrian grimaced. _'I think I know what they're going to ask, but seeing as what my circumstance is, it's either answer their stupid questions or die where I stand. Well actually sit, I'm not standing. Plus I don't think they'd kill me here, Not in front of another child, unless they plan on killing him too…that and it'd take a while to wash out my blood from these sheets,'_ Adrian thought. He came to a decision.

"Fine," Adrian said, "But as long as you promise not to kill me or throw me into some prison cell for the rest of my life."

'Kid's sharp,' Anko thought. 'After what he did to Kotetsu, I'd have him thrown in a cell for a good long time.'

"I, Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of the Leaf Village, promise you that no harm shall come to you. Now, we want to clarify some things for us. First of all, could you tell me where you come from?"

"I come from Igaku. I'm sure you know where that is. That's also where the shinobi that were hunting me come from too."

Sarutobi turned to the ANBU, "Go inform all Cunin, Jounin, and ANBU to attend an emergency meeting at nine p.m. tonight."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," replied the ANBU, he then poofed out of the room.

"Now Adrian, I don't mean to pry into your personal life, but what were your reasons for leaving Igaku?"

Adrian didn't respond. His eyes were wide. _'Should I tell them the whole truth, should I even tell them? What would they say? What would they think? Would they…'_ Adrian's thoughts were broken by Anko yelling at him to respond.

"Sorry…you see, last week my mother died on my birthday," Adrian said. Everyone was silent. They couldn't think of anything to say, especially after he continued. "My father came home drunk to give me my "present." He was going to beat me, but my mom stopped him, he was so drunk he took his blind rage out on her. He…killed her in front of me. He didn't realize what he did, but he turned his attention towards me…I killed him out of self-defense. My father was my village's hero. He created the bloodline limit that we all have. So I ran. I knew that if I stayed I'd get in trouble and probably be killed. They hunted me down for revenge, to make sure no one finds out about the village, to protect their bloodline limit, and…"

"And," Anko pressed. Naruto was speechless; he could see the loneliness in Adrian's eyes. He could hear his pain, and although their situations were different, he felt something tug at him crying, 'He's just like you!' Even if it wasn't exactly true.

"And I'm not allowed to mention the last reason. That last part is the secret to how our bloodline got started, and that's all I can say."

"I see. Alright, but could you tell us about this bloodline limit," Sarutobi asked.

"It's complicated."

"Oh? Try us," Anko demanded.

"The first one that everyone has is called Alchemy. Basically, it is taking matter and using energy to turn that matter into something different. I know enough from what my mom crammed into my head from when I could first speak, but I think it's be too hard to be giving out Chemistry lessons and expecting you to fully understand. But that's it in a nutshell. Let me show you," Adrian volunteered. Adrian clapped his hands and pressed then against his silver that had blue sparks travel across changing it into the shape of a sword.

"I am gifted to have also the village's second bloodline limit, courtesy of my mother. It goes hand in hand with Alchemy and you've already seen it."

"The ability to manipulate silver," Sarutobi guessed.

"Correct. Although Silver Manipulation and Alchemy have no real weakness, they both drain a lot of chakra out of the user depending on what they make. The larger and more complicated the product is, the more energy is required. Since Chakra is not the type of energy required to perform Alchemy, we use Chakra and basically change it into the correct energy," Adrian explained. "That process is done when we clap our hands together to perform it. Usually a quick clap is all that's needed, but the longer we keep our hands together the larger the output in energy will be. I'm telling you this because I can only assume that you were going to ask me anyways, and that you plan on attacking Igaku to eliminate their threat to your village, yes?"

"My, aren't you perceptive," Sarutobi asked amusingly. 'Maybe just too perceptive,' he thought.

Naruto finally decided to speak up. Throughout the whole time, he pretended to understand what the boy was saying. "That's cool and all, but hey does that hitai-ate mean you're a ninja? I mean you sound smart enough to be one from your village."

"Uh…no," Adrian said, "It was my mother's."

"Oh…," Naruto fell silent. He should've already thought about that.

"By the way," Adrian said, "I've introduced myself; I think it would be only fair to know you all. That is, if I'm allowed to take up refuge here for the information I've provided."

Sarutobi looked at Adrian, "For now, yes. I'll have to talk to the council for you to stay permanently. As you know already, I'm the Sandaime Hokage. If you need anything, you can ask Kotetsu, Izumo, or Anko here. I'm sorry, but I have to leave, I have business that needs to be attended to. As of now, it was nice meeting you Adrian."

Kotetsu got up from the bed he was laying on, "I'm Kotetsu, not much else I really feel like telling right now. Just letting you know that I was the one who saved your life." Kotetsu then left grumbling about his lousy day, ungrateful children, and his reasons for not ever having children.

Anko rolled her eyes. Although the kid almost killed Kotetsu, she couldn't blame him, he had no idea where he was, how he got there, who these strangers were, he had just gone through hell, and some guy took his only possession that reminded him of his recently deceased mother. The kid could cook up a good excuse. She extended her hand to shake, "Anko Mitarashi's the name! Nice to meet ya, Brat." She got closer and whispered to him pointing at Naruto, "Just don't get mixed up with him, he's a trouble maker."

Naruto then extended his hand out to Adrian wearing his fox grin, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto also moved closer and whispered to Adrian pointing towards Anko, "And don't go near her, I'm telling you she's psychotic and dangerous."

Adrian sweatdropped. _'Things are going to turn out interesting, huh mom? I promise you, after the Leaf is done with that corrupted village Igaku, I'll resurrect our clan so he went be given to any irresponsible Alchemist. I'll make sure I use his power well, I promise,' _Adrian thought to himself. The three of them talked, well Naruto actually did all the talking.

Well? How's about that? Huh? Anyways thanks for reading (I'm assuming you did if you're reading this.) And see you all later! Please R&R! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Chapter two is here! I'm going to be updating like crazy within the next month. I'm putting my original story on on hold so I can work on this one for the time being getting one story out of the way. I know I said no voting for pairings yet, but come on; you all could at least review. I'm on my knees and begging you! Okay I'm not, I'm still sitting at my computer typing this, but still.

Anyways, after I'm done with this fanfic, I think I'll do one or two oneshots and then start a sequel to this fanfic that'll be a Naruto Bleach crossover. (Those crossovers seem to be very good, but there are just not enough of them. Sad day… ) I think That's all I have to cover until my bottom A/N. See ya in about (according to Word document) six pages!

Warning! This is a Disclaimer! Warning!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do however own the original characters.

Warning! This Disclaimer is over! Warning!

----------------

Konoha's Demons

Chapter 2

7 years later

----------------

Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzz-Smash!

The morning ritual of cleansing Naruto's room of his alarm clock was complete. Every weekday morning was the same. The alarm went off at five A.M. and it died not too long after. Naruto rubbed his eyes and sat up groggily. He stared out his window for about five minutes before deciding to get ready. Even though Naruto didn't show it at the moment, he was very excited about this day.

Yes, today was the Genin Exam. It was going to be his third time taking it. It was also going to be Adrian's third time too. Adrian already passed but refused to leave Naruto behind. Besides, according to Adrian, he didn't pass. Adrian never performed the regular Bunshin no Jutsu. He always performed his own special Jutsus that were connected to his bloodline limits. Seeing as how Igaku and all its inhabitants were destroyed six years ago, Adrian was the only person on the face of this planet that they knew of who could perform them.

After getting ready Naruto in his orange jumpsuit, he enjoyed his breakfast, ramen. Sometimes it seemed that Naruto ate nothing but ramen. Which wasn't true, Anko made sure Naruto got some variety in his diet and Adrian…well he provided beef jerky for Naruto. Just as Naruto was obsessed with ramen, Adrian was obsessed with beef jerky. Although they looked alike, it seemed like Naruto and Adrian were complete opposites with terrible a childhood life.

Naruto finishes his "breakfast" and puts his favorite goggles on and leaves his apartment. He locks the apartment and turns around to find a pair of eyes glaring him down. Naruto jumps back in fear, gasping for air.

"Shit! I hate it when you do that," Naruto proclaimed.

"Do what," Adrian questioned. Seeing the discomfort of his best friend Adrian softens his glare. He currently had his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket with red trim. His jacket was open revealing a plain white tank-top underneath and his black leather pants.

"You know! When you…," Naruto trailed off.

"Yeah whatever," Adrian dismissed his friend's hatred of his sudden appearance, "Anyways, I was meaning to talk to you yesterday…Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Adrian pointed to the Hokage monument that was covered with graffiti just the day before by none other than Naruto Uzumaki. It was also on that day that Naruto was forced to clean it all up by Iruka-sensei.

"Oh, that. You of all people should know my reasons."

"I understand your want for attention, but don't you learn from your mistakes? Do you remember when you invented your Orioke no Jutsu and showed it off to Hokage-sama?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember that. That day was a good day until…," Naruto trailed off.

"Until Anko-chan found out and punished you for doing such a stupid thing. Honestly Naruto, what am I going to do with you?"

"Your point would've deterred me yesterday, but Anko-chan is out on a mission and won't be back until today, remember? Anyways, my best reason for that prank was to show the whole village that one day I will surpass all those who came before me."

"Whatever," Adrian said rolling his eyes, "Just keep in mind that rumors and stories have a tendency to travel to unwanted ears. Come on, we don't want to be late for the exams now do we? And please _try_ not to fail."

"Wait wha-. Hey! What do you mean by '_try?'_ What the hell do you think I've been doing?"

"Failing," Adrian stated blatantly as he began to walk away.

"Hey! Get back here you bastard," Naruto yelled running after his friend.

-------------

At the academy Adrian had just passed his exam by performing his Gin Bunshin no Jutsu. Having received his Hitai-ate, again, Adrian left the back room that led to the classroom where many more students waited to take the exam including a certain Naruto Uzumaki. Adrian stopped by his friend's seat and began to whisper something to him.

"I'll meet you by the swing outside, okay?"

And with that, he left. And so the names of all the other students were called until finally Naruto's name was called. He walked into the room to be tested by his two instructors, Iruka and Mizuki.

"All right Naruto, all you need to do is perform Bunshin no Jutsu and create three perfect clones."

'Aw crap! I suck at Bunshin,' Naruto screamed in his head, 'Alright, just calm down. You can do this. Yeah, you can do this.'

Naruto brought his hands and made the signs for the Jutsu. His gathered chakra was swarming around him until he executed the Bunshin no Jutsu. A large poof of smoke was made and quickly began to disperse revealing the real Naruto, and pale, sick looking, dead Naruto sprawled out on the Naruto next to the real one. Naruto stared at his "clone" knowing full well what as coming next.

"You Fail!"

Naruto's world came crashing down around him. He failed, again. They always say third time's a charm, but whoever said that obviously didn't know what they were talking about. It was Naruto's third attempt, and he failed it. If Naruto didn't pass, then Adrian was not going to be accepting the title of Genin if Naruto didn't have it. Adrian was truly a good friend; he was never going to abandon his friends. Naruto would've done the same, even if it meant giving up his dream of becoming Hokage.

Naruto left the academy to meet his only friend outside. Naruto arrived to his swing and sat down. Adrian wasn't there. He wasn't waiting for him like he said he would. Normally Naruto wouldn't be surprised. Why would he? Naruto's been tricked countless times before, being led into a false sense of security and then being stabbed in the back. This time was different; it was his best friend that was with him for seven years, who helped him when he was down, protected him from villagers, and played games with him when no one else would. For a while Naruto felt betrayed, but then he reassured himself that he wasn't. He prayed that his worst fear was not happening.

And then Naruto just knew it wasn't. There was a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned around to see his best friend staring back at him. Adrian, or A.J. as Naruto was allowed to call him, noticed Naruto was lacking a Hitai-ate. That only meant one thing: he failed, and if Naruto failed, then A.J. was going to stay behind to be there for Naruto.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't here. Anko-chan needed to talk to me," A.J. explained, "So want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Come on! I'll buy you ramen, my treat," A.J. pleaded, "One bowl only though."

"What!?! I just failed again, you weren't here when you said you'd be, and you're only going to buy me one bowl?"

"Look I said I was sorry for not being here, I'll speak with Hokage-sama about staying behind again, and I'll buy two bowls. How about it?"

"Fine, I guess you're forgiven," Naruto pouted.

The two of them then left for Ichiraku's. That place undoubtedly served the best ramen ever. They both ate their meal in complete silence. It was not exactly what A.J. had in mind. When Naruto finished his meal he got up and left. A.J. paid for the meals, thanking the old man, and followed Naruto.

Naruto was walking back to his apartment when he was stopped by a rising wall made of metal blocking his path. Naruto knew who made it, and he knew the person was behind him. Naruto didn't bother to turn around to face Adrian.

"I know you want to stay behind for me, but please Adrian, don't," Naruto said, "I shouldn't be the reason you're being held back. We can still be friends; we can still hang out with each other, besides. We might've been put on different teams anyways."

A.J. remained silent. He knew Naruto was right, but he didn't feel it was right. If only someone could help him with his ninjutsu, if only someone would actually teach him, he would actually pass. Anko was too busy to train them as was the Hokage, and they didn't know anybody else. Just then Mizuki appeared at the side.

"Naruto…could I speak with you in private," Mizuki asked. Naruto looked back at A.J., who seemed to get the message and dissolved his wall and left for his apartment. Naruto and Mizuki then left to talk in a more private area.

--------------

Next Day after the Mizuki incident

--------------

Naruto woke up to another alarm, which now lay dead on the floor of his room. It lay there broken into many pieces. Each alarm that woke Naruto died a different way; that is until Naruto couldn't think of a new way to kill them. One time he tried using a Katon jutsu, but that just set his room on fire. Since then Naruto has refrained from using Jutsus to kill his alarm clocks.

Today Naruto had to go get registered as a Genin. Last night Naruto made a last minute "graduation." Naruto was already coming up with a devious prank for his registration. After his morning rituals, Naruto got a small bag and placed make-up and other various items in it before closing the bag and slinging it onto his back. Naruto polished his Hitai-ate and put it on. Naruto then opened his front door to find A.J. glaring daggers at him.

"Damnit A.J.! I thought I told you stop that," Naruto yelled jumping back a bit.

"I don't recall you ever telling me not to," A.J. said. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "You got some nerves don't you? I didn't think you could go lower than your defacing of the Hokage Monument, but I guess I was wrong. That stunt you pulled last night took the cake, and on top of that, you were tricked into doing it! It doesn't take a genius to realize that a Forbidden scroll is forbidden for a reason. I mean I know you were down and all, but how desperate could you be to fall for an obvious trap!?!"

There was a small pause that filled the air.

"How do you know these things!?! That just took place last night! How do you do it," Naruto interrogated A.J.

"Oh, I have my ways. Besides, a ninja should never reveal their secrets…but maybe one day I'll tell you," A.J. said nonchalantly. He then noticed the bag on Naruto's back, "And what would be in the bag, hmm?"

"None of your business," Naruto retorted.

"Well, I'll leave everything as is for now, but I'm surprised you're still alive. I would've expected Anko-chan to have skinned you alive by now," A.J. thought aloud. Naruto shuddered at the thought of what kind of "punishment" Anko had in store for him. "Now Naruto, let us take our leave, register, and find refuge for you. I'd like to try and keep my first friend alive, please."

Naruto gave a small nod, and the both of them then began walking towards the Hokage Tower. Unbeknownst to the boys though, a pair of almond eyes was watching them from the shadows. It was true what A.J. said the other day, "_Rumors and stories have a tendency to travel to unwanted ears_." For Anko Mitarashi, Information gathering was one of her specialties. She found out about the graffiti from A.J., and she was part of one of the teams searching for Naruto last night. She knew, and she had something planned for Naruto's punishment. Yes, it was going to be painful,fun (well for her), and evil. An insane grin spread across her face, she was half-tempted to roar out in a maniacal laugh but decided against it. Naruto would've heard it.

It's also true that all secrets, no matter how large or small, were destined to be broken. Naruto learned this the hard way last night. Mizuki had told him that he had the nine-tailed demon fox sealed inside of him. Granted Naruto had his suspicions, but now they were confirmed. He was taking it pretty well, and Naruto knew that there were at least three people who would accept him no matter what. The Hokage and Anko must've already known, and they still accepted him. A.J. was his beast friend and so far demonstrated his trustworthiness as a friend.

Granted A.J. never showed a lot of emotions, but at least he wasn't like Shino. Anko thought A.J. was a miracle. She said that most people take death of family pretty hard, but A.J.'s situation went beyond that. He watched his drunken father beat his mom to death and attempt to kill him only to be killed by A.J. himself. Then he was hunted down for the murder, and even after he thought he was safe, the villagers of Konoha blamed A.J. for the deaths of family and loved ones that died in the war with Igaku. The villagers then beat him for that and for being associated with Naruto. After A.J. and Naruto became good friends, A.J. protected Naruto and took a lot of the beatings for him. Any normal five year old would've had a mental breakdown, but A.J. wasn't normal, and that was A.J.'s biggest and darkest secret that he kept.

A.J. and Naruto's registration could've gone better. Naruto used his make-up to give him some kind of demonic look for his picture. A.J. was disappointed in his friend. It seemed like Naruto never learned. Well, that was going to change that evening.

Naruto and A.J. went by the academy to visit Iruka. When they got to the classroom, it was empty and on Iruka's desk was a note saying "be back in five minutes." So the two boys decided to wait for their teacher. During that time a blackout occurred threw the kept the orange-clad blonde into a state of panic as he heard a familiar voice he so did not want to hear at the moment.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Anko whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto shot up and darted towards the door which he found to be sealed off by silver, as were the windows. Naruto turned and glared at A.J.

"Traitor," Naruto hissed.

"Hmm Naruto, how does the saying go? You reap what you sow," A.J. said rubbing his chin, "Besides, helping you would label me as a partner in crime, and I'd rather not feel the wrath of Anko-chan. Look on the bright side, she promised me she wouldn't kill you."

Naruto began collecting himself and turned to face the Jounin.

'Well Naruto-kun, are you ready for your punishment? Oh, and don't worry, I promised Iruka I'd clean the mess when we're done," Anko said while giving Naruto the 'I'm going to put you through hell and I'm going to enjoy doing so' smile, "So, any last words shrimp?"

Naruto closes his eyes and begins to brace himself for the coming pain.

"Yeah," Naruto gulped, "Please, not the face."

-----------

A/N: Okay that's a wrap for today! Please read and review. I accept constructive criticism but please, no flames.

Next chapter, Chapter 3: Meet Team 7! (No, there is no actual title, I was actually lazy and decided not to give titles for my chapters. But relax! My chapters don't have feelings…and that makes them feel sad.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What did I tell you? Updates like crazy! Expect Chapter four sometime this next week, if not during, then on the weekend. Enjoy!

Remember to please read and review. I accept constructive criticism, but no flames (Wow, only three chapters, and I sound so repetitive).

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, totally own the OC's though.

----------

Konoha's Demons

Chapter Three

The day afterwards, Naruto and A.J. were both sitting at the back of the classroom watching other students pile in. Naruto had his head down on his desk. Some minor bruises and cuts could be seen on his face, they were still in the process of healing. It seemed that Anko did not grant Naruto's last request. While Naruto looked down and bored, A.J. sat there with a smile on his face. Yes, depending on what is done, stabbing your friend in the back and getting away with it does make one happy.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Today's only for those who graduated," stated the lazy Shikamaru. His only response was Naruto looking up and pointing to his new Hitai-ate. Shikamaru then walked away while mumbling something about troublesome blondes. A.J. took offense but decided against his better judgment to do something to the lazy genius.

After everyone was seated and began to settle down, Iruka began some long-winded speech about the importance of teamwork and that the Hokage decided to go with four man cell formations like last year's graduates were in. Both Naruto and A.J. were ignoring Iruka; they just wanted to be informed of their teams. Finally the moment they were waiting for came.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki…Sakura Haruno," Iruka listed off as Sakura sulked, "Sauke Uchiha," This time Naruto sulked and Sakura rejoiced, "and Adrian Jeriah." Adrian let out a small "woo" barely lifting his arms up in celebration for his team. Naruto quickly yelled at Iruka demanding that his team didn't need Sauke. Iruka explained to Naruto that they paired Teams according to their scores in the academy, and Naruto happened to be the dead last while Sasuke was the rookie of the year. Naruto smacked his head against his desk.

"It'll be alright Naruto," A.J. said patting his friends back, "at least we're on the same team."

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Suoh Hideaki. Team 9: …"Iruka continued listing off the Teams, "And Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Arata Daisuke. Please wait here for your Jounin senseis to pick you up.

-------------

Approximately three hours later one four people remained in the classroom: A.J., Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke, A.J. was "playing" with some liquid mercury, and Naruto was befuddled as to where A.J. got the liquid mercury and was beginning to lose his pertinence. Naruto had had it. He got up and looked outside the classroom and then placed a blackboard eraser in between the top of the opened door.

"Naruto! You're going to get us in trouble," Sakura squealed. A small piece of chalk then hit her in the head. She turned and glared at A.J., the one who threw the chalk.

"Could you speak louder? I think there were some people in Sunagakure that couldn't hear you," A.J. stated.

"Aarrgh," Sakura fumed. She walked up to him and attempted a punch only to hit a wall of silver. Even though the wall was relatively thin, Sakura's hand still hurt. "Ow, you jerk! How did you do that?!?"

"Two things. One: A ninja should never reveal their secrets, and Two: were you homesick the day we covered 'Silence' in class," A.J. asked. He looked up lazily at her. Just then the door opened and a silver haired Jounin began walking in when an eraser fell on his head. Naruto roared in laughter, Sasuke glared at his new sensei, Sakura stared her sensei in disbelief, and A.J. just smiled at him.

Before entering the room the Jounin had built up a small shrivel of hope that they'd be a great and good team, but that shrivel withered away once he entered the room. He sported a mask that covered the bottom half of his face, and wore his Hitai-ate so that it covered his left eye. He rubbed his chin and smiled turning his visible eye into and upside down U and said, "Hmm…I'd have to say my first impression of you all is…I hate you."

A sense of "Doom" fell over his new students until; "Well, at least one of us is being honest," A.J. said throwing his arms into the air.

The Jounin smiled under his mask and spoke, "Meet me on the roof."

The man then disappeared in a poof of smoke. The students than made their way to the roof to meet their sensei.

"Okay team, tell me about yourselves. You know, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams," The jounin asked.

"Wait, why don't you go first sensei? I mean we know nothing about you," Sakura asked.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake; I have lots of likes and dislikes; and my hobbies and dreams are none of your business."

Sakura leaned near her other teammates and whispered, "Great, all we really got was his name."

"Thanks Sherlock Holmes. I'm so thankful you're here. I would've never come to that conclusion on my own," A.J. said sarcastically as he turned towards Kakashi, "I guess I'll go next."

Sakura glared daggers at A.J.'s back.

"My name is Adrian Jeriah. Under no circumstance are any of you to refer to me as A.J. unless I give you permission. I enjoy Chemistry, Bio-Chemistry, Physics, and Biology. I also like my friends, and I dislike judgmental people. My hobbies consist of performing science experiments and attempting to keep Naruto out of trouble. My dream is to resurrect my clan and raise it to be the most powerful and respected clan."

'He's an interesting one,' Kakashi thought, 'Sounds more like a scientist. Have to work on his attitude though.'

"That dream is impossible," Sasuke stated, "The Uchiha clan is the strongest and most respected clan."

'Doesn't seem like one if its only member is you,' A.J. thought while glaring swords at Sasuke.

"Alright loudmouth," Kakashi said pointing at Naruto, "your turn."

"Hmph. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, but I like Ichiraku ramen more, espicially when someone else treats me out to it. I also like my friends and training. I dislike the amount of time it takes for ramen to cook and people who judge without knowing the full situation. My hobbies include training and pranking. And my dream is to become the next Hokage and surpass all those before me! Then the whole village would have to acknowledge me!"

'Well he's a bundle of energy. He also seems to have nothing but ramen on his mind,' Kakashi thought.

"Alright 'Mister All Dark and Gloomy,' your turn," Kakshi said pointing at Sasuke.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that," Sakura yelled at Kakashi, only to be hit by a pebble curtesy of Adrian. Sakura glared at the boy, but no matter how strong the glare was, A.J. seemed unfazed.

"Whatever," Sasuke blatantly said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I have no likes and no dislikes; I have no hobbies, and my dream, more of an ambition, is to kill a certain man and resurrect my clan."

The others each had different thoughts towards Sasuke's introduction.

'Just as I thought,' Kakashi suspected.

'Sasuke-kun is so cool,' Sakura squealed inside her head.

'I sure hope it's not me,' Naruto thought worriedly.

'Copycat,' A.J. thought, 'I said I wanted to ressurect my clan first. You can't just say similar things and get all the credit.'

"Okay," Kakashi said pointing at Sakura, "You're up Pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno; I like…" Sakura quickly glances at Sasuke and turns away blushing, "I Hate Naruto!"

Naruto was crushed, his head hung so low it hit the ground. A.J. just glanced over at his crushed friend and shrugged. What was he to say? He's never had a crush and never had a broken heart.

"I don't have many hobbies except for…," she blushed gain, "And my dream is…," she glanced over at Sasuke again and extremely blushed, thus ending her introduction. Sasuke had noticed all the blushing coming from Sakura, but he didn't really care.

"Alright! Well tomorrow at 8:00 A.M., you all will meet me at training ground 7 for your genin test," Kakashi said.

"But sensei," Sakura interrupted, "We already had our genin exam!"

"That's true, but this test will be different. It will be a survival test."

"Hey! We already did all those survival training exercises," Naruto interjected.

"Yes, Naruto, but this time you'll be surviving against me."

"Wait, if you're saying this is the real genin test, then what the hell was that exam for!?!"

"Well, that exam was to test if you have what it takes to be a genin, this test is going to see if you are worthy to be called a genin. Of the thirty-six students who graduated from the academy, only twelve of you will actually become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. The test I'm going to give you has a sixty-six percent rate of failure."

Naruto and Sakura gulped, while A.J. and Sasuke kept staring ahead. There was a moment of silence between the five of them.

"Wait," A.J. spoke up, "are you saying the test has sixty-six percent chance of not working, or are you saying that anyone taking the test has a sixty-six percent chance of failing? I mean the way you phrased could suggest that you're possibly giving us a test that is completely full of mistakes."

Kakshi sweatdropped and sighed, "Just meet me at Training ground 7 at eight A.M. tomorrow, okay? Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up. Bye," and with that their sensei disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sakura then asked Sasuke for a date to which he declined. The four students then went their separate ways. Sasuke went home and Sakura stalked him, Naruto beat up an effigy of Kakashi, and A.J. was experimenting with chemicals to find new and effective explosives and poisons. Well, just poisons, at the moment, he is currently banned from anything dealing with explosives.

-------------

Kakashi was walking towards the Hokage tower lost in his thoughts.

'Great, I have an emo and his fangirl, a loud idiot, and a scientist. What am I going to do? Why was I given this group?'

Kakashi's thoughts were broken when he arrived at the Hokage tower. He was going to have a talk to the Hokage about his new team. The day before, the Hokage and himself inspected each of his student's living quarters. Sakura's house was nice and tidy. She had parents that cared for her, unlike his other students. They didn't have parents at all.

Sasuke's house was the Uchiha manner, and although it gave off a creepy feeling, it was nice and well-kept. Naruto's apartment wasn't, it was messy all over. It had broken glass, and some graffiti that was scrubbed hard but didn't come off. The after effects of some villagers trashing his apartment. He noticed that the milk was expired.

Last but not least, was Adrian's apartment. It had a bunch of Biology and Chemistry sets up all over his apartment. Kakashi could've sworn the kid was running a Meth lab. Upn his conversation with the Hokage, Kakashi found no choice but to give them a chance.

----------

Next day

----------

The four genin were at the training grounds at eight A.M., waiting. They brought their lunches with them due to them finding notes on their doors from Kakashi telling them to. That just scared them to no end; some weird and apparently chronically late man knew where each of them lived. But none the less, they waited for their sensei. Finally three hours later their sensei arrived.

"Yo," Kakshi said casually.

"You're late," Sakura and Naruto shouted at the same time while pointing their fingers accusingly at Kakashi.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road to life," Kakashi said humbly with his closed upside down U eye.

"I'm sorry sensei, but correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you need a life first in order to get lost on the road," A.J. said while smirking. Sasuke smirked too, while Sakura apologized for A.J.'s "rude behavior," and Naruto roared up a laughter fit. Kakashi glared at A.J., but then let it go sighing. He then pulled out three bells and said, "Okay, here's how it goes, you each have one hour to get one of these bells from me. The one who doesn't will be tied to one of those stumps over there and I will eat their lunch in front of them."

'No wonder he told us not to eat breakfast,' Sakura, naruto, and Sasuke thought. Their stomachs growled demanding food. A.J. stood proudly above them, he didn't care what his sensei had said; he ate breakfast.

"Also the one that doesn't get the bell will be the one that fails and sent back to the academy. You may use kunai and shuriken, and I suggest that you come at me with the intention to kill. You have until this alarm goes off. Ready…"

-----------

A/N: Another chapter done, another day saved! Alright maybe not, Next Chap: Chapter 4: Kakashi's test and Wave arc begin!

Please read and review, accept constructive criticism but no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, for those who read this, I got distracted and I also was finishing up my studying for finals (glad that's over and done with). Everything should be smooth sailing from here on out.

Alright, well thank you BAX for reviewing. I can't help but feel that most readers feel the same. Well I'm here to tell you all and assure of two things…

One: AJ is not going to be all-powerful-with-no-flaws-what-so-ever. In fact, in this chapter and the next one, readers will get a good double-take on AJ.

Two: The story gets better, I promise, if it seems like there is a slight or even more concentration on AJ, then I apologize, I didn't want anything like that to happen. Most of the concentration is supposed to be directed towards Naruto, but I guess it doesn't seem that way (at least to me). So just want to clarify these things.

Again my thanks to BAX, in return I recommend new writers to check out his profile and maybe learn something that you can take into future consideration on any works you're all working on.

I think that's a wrap for my A/N besides asking you all to please read and review. I accept constructive criticism, but please no flames.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, Massashi Kishimoto does.

----------

Konoha's Demons

Chapter 4

"Go," Kakashi shouted. After his command, the genins disappeared.

'Well,' Kakashi thought, 'It seems they have their stealth down.'

Kakashi stood in the middle of the field waiting for his genin to attack him. No one did though, he expected Naruto to start with a foolish frontal assault, Sakura to try and help Sasuke, A.J. to either help Naruto or concoct some crazy plan, and he was looking forward to what Sasuke would do. Most likely attack him when his guard was down and start a strong frontal assault.

He didn't want to, but it seemed that he was going to have to search out his genin and test them. He really wanted to read his Icha Icha Paradise too.

--------------

In a secluded part of the forest, Naruto and A.J. were sitting and making a plan, or rather, trying to.

"If I knew what the bells were made of, I could make us some copies," A.J. suggested.

"That wouldn't work anyways; Kakashi-sensei would still have the originals," Naruto said shooting down A.J.'s idea, "There has to be some way to get those bells."

"How about one of us plays the decoy while the other gets the bells," A.J. suggested.

"Great, who's the decoy," Naruto asked.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Wait, why don't we just use Bunshins?"

"Oh, fine. You took out all the fun. Okay since you suck at Bunshins, I'll use my Gin Bunshins."

"Or we could use my Kage Bunshins."

"Since when did you know Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

"Umm…since when did you know Gin Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto asked trying to avoid A.J.'s question.

"Naruto, I've known how to perform the Gin Bunshin since I was eight. You still didn't answer my question, but I think I know the answer anyways."

"Well it doesn't matter, I read that Kage Bunshins relay information that they gathered back to the person who used the Jutsu once they disappear. They're better for decoys and scouting," Naruto said. A.J. gave a nod in consent, "So here's how it goes…"

----------

Kakashi was running through the forest searching for his last two students. He had dealt with Sasuke in his "Lesson # 1: Ninjutsu," and dealt with Sakura easily in "Lesson # 2: Genjutsu." Now that left Naruto and A.J., One of them was going to get a lesson in Taijutsu, while the other…well, to be honest he didn't have a fourth lesson. Kakashi was used to testing three genin only so right now his thoughts were trying to figure out a fourth lesson.

Kakashi would most likely reuse one of the other lessons. As he was running along, Kakashi caught a glimpse of the color orange and gave pursuit. Kakashi caught up with Naruto and engaged him in Taijutsu. After Kakashi beat Naruto, he was about to give a small lecture when the Naruto before him disappeared and then a small army consisting of six Narutos and four A.J.s jumped Kakashi. As Kakashi confronted the army, he found A.J.'s Gin Bunshin were a little harder to destroy but there reflexes and speed were slower than Naruto's Kage Bunshin.

---------

As the carnage continued, above it in the trees, Naruto and A.J. watched.

"Hmm…well I can't say I'm too surprised, but at least everything is going according to plan," A.J. whispered.

"Yeah, ready to enact phase two," Naruto asked his comrade.

"Oh? And what exactly would phase two be," the familiar voice of their sensei spoke from behind them. The boys paled. This was not how it played out in their scenario. Before the boys could escape Kakashi and one of his clones did something that neither of them would forget.

"Behold! Konohagakure's Most Sacred Technique: Sennen Goroshi," Both Kakashi's exclaimed before performing the technique involving them using the Tora seal with applied chakra and ramming it into the victim's butt. The end result is the victim sent flying far, far away. As soon as A.J. and Naruto landed they both made a mental note to get revenge on their sensei at one point.

'As God is my witness, I'm going to pay Kakashi-sensei back for that,' Naruto yelled in his head.

'He is so going to regret doing that,' A.J. thought.

'I agree, when I get my hands on that cyclops, I'm going to rip out his throat and feed it to him,' a voice said in A.J.'s head.

'Okay, two things…one: that made no sense what-so-ever, and two: shut up Kisho. If you're going to bother me, at least wait until later, like after this stupid test is done,' A.J. said to the voice known as Kisho, while holding his head in pain.

'This isn't over,' Kisho warned A.J. before contact was broken off.

"Hey A.J., you going deaf? I asked if you were okay," Naruto asked.

"Oh sorry, yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache," A.J. said putting off Naruto's concern, "Let's go and find sensei so we can pay him back."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Naruto said smirking. As Naruto finished his sentence, the alarm rang. Naruto and A.J. trudged their way back to the starting point.

---------

"My, my, I hear hungry stomachs," Kakashi said overlooking the genin. Sakura was tied to a stump and the other three were just sitting nearby, "Well, none of you have to worry about going back to the academy."

"You're trying to tell me…," A.J. started speaking while Sakura jumped for joy. Naruto and Sasuke said nothing as if understanding what the situation really was.

"That further Academy training would be pointless, you all should just quit being ninja," Kakashi said cutting off A.J.

"Wait! Why should we have to quit," Sakura yelled out.

"Because, all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas," Kakashi said plainly. Kakashi's statement was the last straw for Sasuke. He got up and charged Kakashi. In the blink of an eye Kakashi had subdued Sasuke sitting on top of him, Kakashi had his foot on Sasuke's head.

"That's why you're a punk."

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun," Sakura squealed out. She was hit by a pebble again -- this action annoyed her to no end.

'Can't she ever be quieter? It's bad enough Kisho keeps demanding blood, but I also have Doku yelling at him to shut up,' A.J. thought to himself. If A.J. didn't have voices yelling at him inside his own head, he probably wouldn't have minded her loud outbursts from time to time. A.J.'s thoughts were broken when Kakashi spoke up.

"You guys underestimated a ninja. Do you know why you all were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

"No…," Sakura said quietly.

"You all missed the point of this test," Kakashi said, "The point of this test was…"

"Teamwork," Naruto spoke up quietly.

"Exactly," Kakashi said, "The four of you working together may have gotten the bells."

"Wait a minute," Sakura spoke up, "Even if we used teamwork, there were only three bells! One of us still would've failed. What teamwork? That just makes us want to fight each other!"

"Of course, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "the test was set up so that we would. But if we were to set aside our interests and differences and successfully work together, we would've passed."

"If you knew that, then why didn't you tell us earlier, Baka," Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"I had my suspicions, but I brushed them off. It wasn't until the test was over did I realize how badly we all screwed up."

"You guys sure did. Sakura, you were the closest to A.J. and Naruto, yet you didn't help them thinking only of Sasuke even though he was farther away. Naruto, A.J., although you two showed teamwork, you neglected your other teammates even though you knew what happened to them. Sasuke, you felt that everyone else would've gotten in your way and did everything by yourself. Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger, and even get you killed, for example…," Kakashi said pulling out a kunai and bringing it to Sasuke's neck, "Adrian! Kill Sakura or Sasuke dies!"

"Okay," Kisho blurted out for A.J., who now received stares from everybody else. Looks of disbelief and shock were plastered on everybody else's face; "Of course I'm just joking though," A.J. said covering up for Kisho's reply. A.J. cursed Kisho inwardly, who only laughed maniacally in response to the curses.

"Well," Kakashi coughed and got off of Sasuke letting him go. He began walking towards a stone monument, "You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices to make. You will be risking your lives in these duties."

Kakashi then went on talking about the memorial stone he was standing by, but A.J. blocked out the words he mulled over what he was going to do about Kisho. Naruto on the other hand listened intently to Kakashi. Once again A.J. was brought out of his thoughts by Kakashi.

"I'll give you guys one more chance. After lunch, I'll make it harder for you all to get the bells. Those willing to participate can get lunch, but don't give any to Sakura. If any of you do, you will immediately fail. I am the rules here, got it," and with that, Kakashi disappeared in a plume of smoke.

After a while Sakura's stomach began to grumble. Sasuke looked over and offered his lunch.

"Sasuke-kun…sensei said," Sakura began.

"I don't sense him nearby, plus you're going to need the energy so you don't slow us down," said Sasuke.

"Wow Sasuke, I do believe that is the longest sentence you have ever said," A.J. said with Naruto nodding in agreement. A.J. offered Sakura his lunch/ snack: beef jerky, "Hey look, I'm sorry about that whole 'Sure I'll kill you' thing. It was just a joke. You can have mine; I ate breakfast this morning anyways."

As the others were offering their food, an explosion occurred before them. Kakashi rushed out glaring at his students. The sky grew dark and lightning flashed in the background, "You…," Kakashi started, "disobeyed my orders. You…you…"

"Pass," Kakashi said in a kind tone. He smiled at his students with his upside down U eye.

"What? Why? I mean not that I'm not grateful but…,"Sakura started.

"You guys are the first. Everyone else would listen to what I told them. They were all morons. A ninja must be able to see underneath the underneath. It's true, that those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Well it is official! You all pass and starting tomorrow Team 7 will begin their duties. Oh, and before I forget…"

Kakashi walked up to A.J. and slammed his fist into his stomach and walked away, leaving A.J. throwing up his contents, "That's for not listening to me and eating breakfast. I told you that you'd just throw it up."

-------------

About twenty four D-rank missions later…

-------------

Team 7 was not enjoying themselves. Currently they were on a mission to track down and return the Fire Lord's Wife's cat named Tora. The task was tedious and in the words of Shikamaru, "troublesome." It was their tenth time retrieving the stupid cat, or was it smart? It must've learned, otherwise the same capture techniques would've worked all the other times.

The members of team 7, excluding Kakashi, hated the cat with a burning passion. To Sasuke, Tora the cat had made it to the second position on his "List of People to Kill," number one being Itachi Uchiha, of course. Naruto also had his intentions set on freeing the world of this animal. Sakura was contemplating whether strangling the target was actually worth it, and A.J. didn't need Kisho's influence on the matter of what to do with the cat once he got his hands on it.

After the regular six hours it took to finally capture the beast, Naruto was holding the cat that had scratched up his face. Everyone held their kunais out getting ready to strike the target. Kakashi appeared and stopped his genin from slaughtering the cat. They then headed back to the Hokage tower to report their success. They were all exhausted and only Naruto and A.J. were injured. Naruto's face was scratched up, while A.J. had some bruises and cuts on him. The weird thing was that A.J. had the injuries even before he showed up for the mission. He said that they were from training.

Upon arrival at the Hokage tower, the team gave the cat back to the owner and watched in glee as it was crushed in a bone-crunching hug.

'Serves it right,' the members of team 7 thought.

"Alright, next on the list is weeding gardens, babysitting the…," Sarutobi began.

"No way old man! I can't stand these stupid missions any more! Give us something that'll actually test our skills," Naruto cut the Hokage off. The third then gave an explanation on how missions are ranked. When he was done, he found that no one was listening to him, rather they were listening to Naruto determine his favorite type of ramen.

"Hmph. Fine, you want a harder mission? I think I have one here that you all can handle," Sarutobi said while smirking. He pulled out a scroll with a C written on it, "Your mission will be to escort and protect the Bridge Builder Tazuna back to the Land of Wave. Tazuna-san, you may come in now."

A door to the side opened revealing a scruff old man finishing his drink of sake, "What the hell? They're just a bunch of brats. Especially the short, stupid-looking one."

"Ha-ha-ha, who's the...," Naruto fell silent as his comrades stood next to him revealing that it was tie between A.J. and Naruto for the shortest.

"Well he must mean you, because I obviously do not look stupid," A.J. said.

"Yeah right, bruise face," Naruto yelled back. A.J. fell silent.

"Well anyways, why don't you guys pack and meet at the north gate in one hour. Okay, bye," Kakashi said poofing away in a puff of smoke. The rest left to go get packed. An hour later the group met up at the north gate.

"Yeah! This is great," Naruto shouted.

"What are you so excited about," Sakura asked.

"Well this is my first time leaving the village."

"Hey, am I really going to be safe with this brat," Tazuna asked Kakashi while pointing at Naruto.

"Don't worry, I am a Jounin."

Naruto was getting super pissed until he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Forget about him. You can show him his mistake for underestimating you later, but for now let it go," A.J. said. Naruto quieted down and the group left on their journey to Wave.

Along their way Naruto talked and talked, he couldn't stand the silence. As they walked Kakashi noticed a puddle along the side of the road but ignored it by going back to reading his porn novel.

When they passed it, two figures wearing gas masks and large gauntlets attacked Kakashi from behind using a chain to rip him apart.

"One down," The first one said. They appeared behind Naruto and whispered, "Two down."

As they were about to rip Naruto apart, Sasuke jumped in and pinned the chain against a tree effectively stopping the nins' movement. That is, until they disconnected the chain from their gauntlets. One of them headed for Tazuna, while the other went after Naruto. The second was about to strike Naruto when his gauntlet hit a wall of liquid silver that then wrapped around him and covered him completely. The body on the inside was then impaled by large silver spikes, killing him.

'That one brings back memories; isn't that how we killed our father,' Kisho asked A.J.

'Shut it Kisho! I don't need to speak with you now,' A.J. snapped back.

'My apologies, I would've thought you would like to take a stroll down memory lane,' Kisho said, 'I guess I'll leave you alone for now, but if you get in and over your head, I'll intervene. See you later.'

The last nin was making his way to Tazuna as Sakura blocked off the nin's path. Sasuke then jumped in between Sakura and the nin. As the nin was about to strike, Kakashi appeared slamming his fist into the nin's gut knocking him out.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said holding the ninja, "Anyway nice job, Sasuke, Adrian, and Sakura."

After tying up the nin, Kakashi then got into a conversation with Tazuna about the real rank of this mission. In the end, team 7 decided to continue forth with the mission. The group was currently only a couple miles away from Tazuna's house, when Kakashi yelled out, "Everyone down!"

As soon as he yelled it out, a large blade whirled through the air above them and embedded itself in a tree; on the hilt stood a man looking in the direction of the group.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi said. Naruto was about to engage Zabuza when Kakashi stopped him, "Everyone, get back. This one's on a whole different level," Kakshi said as he began to lift up his hitai-ate, "It will be a little tough…unless I do this."

------------

A/N: Yay! Finally! Sorry about being late and all, as of today's tomorrow's yesterday's tomorrow, I'll being typing up chapter 5 and hopefully finish by then or the next day after. Then again…Pirates 3 comes out…Must…go and see…Pirates…

Anyways, next Chapter 5: Fight with Zabuza and training!

Please remember to read and review, I accept constructive criticism but please, no flames. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hooray for update! Pirates 3 was freakin' awesome! Anyways, here's chap 5. Don't got anythin else to say 'cept disclaimer and my pleas for reviews. So, without further ado…

Please read and review, I accept constructive criticism, but please no flames.

Peer-edited and beta'd by jsjel

And…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and whenever the heck it is that Bleach influences start, I don't own Bleach either. (Influences, not crossover)

"speech"

'thoughts'

Jutsu

--------------

Konoha's Demons

Chapter 5

"You appear to be 'Sharingan Kakashi.' Sorry, but the Old man is mine," Zabuza said while turning his head to face the group. At this statement, everyone except for Kakashi was asking themselves questions: Tazuna, Sakura, A.J., and Naruto were wondering what the sharingan was; Sasuke was wondering how Kakashi had it.

"Surround and protect Tazuna," Kakashi said to his team, "Do not enter the fight, that's the teamwork here. Zabuza, first…"

Kakashi paused to pull his hitai-ate all the way up, revealing his left eye – an eye that was a crimson orb with three black tomoes circling his pupil with a scar running down the left side of his face.

"…fight me," Kakashi finished staring up at Zabuza.

"Ah, I already get to see the famous sharingan, I'm honored."

"Sharingan? What the hell is that," Naruto interjected.

"Sharingan…It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Tai, Gen, and Nin-Jutsu," Sasuke explained, "But that's not the only ability the sharingan has."

"Hehe. Exactly, that's not all," Zabuza interrupted, "What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team I kept a handbook, it included information on you. And this is what it said: The man who has copied over 1,000 Jutsu…Copy Ninja Kakashi."

'Wow, I didn't know Kakashi-sensei was that great,' Sakura thought.

'Hmm, it's probably just an exaggeration. He's good, but he can't be that great. He's only a Jounin, right?' A.J. questioned himself.

'Kakashi-sensei is awesome,' Naruto praised inwardly.

'What's going on? The sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan…Could he be…" Sasuke wondered briefly.

"Now, let's end all the talking," Zabuza interrupted the genins' thoughts, "I have to kill that old man. But Kakashi, it seems I have to beat you first."

And with that, Zabuza jumped away from the tree with his sword and landed atop of the nearby lake. This shocked the genins. People can walk on water? In the distance, they could see Zabuza begin performing some seals.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu," whispered Zabuza. A heavy thick mist rolled in shrouding himself and covering the surrounding area.

"He's gone," Sakura exclaimed. Under normal circumstances, A.J. would've thrown a pebble or something small at Sakura to remind her to keep her voice down, but to him it didn't matter. There was an enemy ninja, and he was out to kill their client, and what's worse, is that he'd probably kill them. Kisho was nudging into A.J.'s thoughts wanting a piece of action, while Doku was asking Kisho to leave A.J. alone.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi stated, "Momochi Zabuza, as a member of the Hidden Mist, was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice you've died until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful."

"The mist is getting thicker," Naruto noticed.

"Eight choices," Zabuza's voice echoed throughout the mist covered area, startling everybody. "Liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart; which one should I go for?"

It grew silent and still, all of them watching and poised for action. All of a sudden, a large killer intent fell upon the group. The genin and Tazuna were feeling the effects badly, leaving them unable to move, while Kakashi seemed alright.

'What an incredibly dangerous Ki. It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. This could drive a person crazy,' Sasuke thought. He stood there afraid and lost in his thoughts. His whole body was shaking in fear, 'The intensity of a Jounin…it feels like my life is being squeezed. I can't take it…I'd almost rather die now and get it over with…"

"Sasuke," Kakashi spoke breaking Sasuke's thoughts, "Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die."

Kakashi looked back at the group and smiled with two upside down U eyes.

"We'll see about that!" Was the cry in response to Kakshi's reassurance as Zabuza appeared in the middle of the group protecting Tazuna, ready to cleave them all with his zanbato.

"It's over," whispered Zabuza. He was about to swing when Kakashi suddenly came in stabbing Zabuza in the gut, happening in the blink of an eye. The wound then began bleeding out water.

"Sensei, behind you," Naruto warned his teacher. The Zabuza in front of Kakashi turned into a puddle of water while the second Zabuza behind him swung his sword into Kakashi, cleaving him in two. But it wasn't blood that sprayed everywhere; it was water as the rest of Kakashi also turned into water.

'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu,' Zabuza thought, 'No way! He copied it in the mist?'

"Don't move," Kakashi said to Zabuza from behind. He held a kunai at Zabuza's throat, "It's over."

The rest of the group looked at Kakashi in awe and new found respect for him. He was no longer the chronically late, cycloptic, porn reading, lazy, with gravity defying hair, loser Jounin sensei they saw him as. Now, they saw him as a powerful, awesome, chronically late, cycloptic, porn reading, lazy, with gravity defying hair, Jounin sensei.

"Hehehe…it's over? You don't get it," said Zabuza much to the surprise of everyone else, "There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations. But that was impressive of you. At that time you had already copied my Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. You had your clone say those words to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan…but..."

"I'm also not that easy," a third Zabuza whispered to Kakashi from behind him. The one Kakashi was about to kill dissolved into a puddle of water while the Zabuza behind swung his cleaver at Kakashi, who then ducked under the strike, successfully avoiding it. Zabuza's sword crashed into the ground and he used the handle to turn himself to strike again, this time kicking Kakashi in the gut sending him flying towards the lake. Zabuza rushed towards the falling body only to stop, while Kakashi landed in the water.

'Makibishi,' Zabuza noted glancing at the ground, "Foolish."

Zabuza then vanished, appearing before the resurfacing Kakashi. The genin were shocked, as awesome as their sensei proved to be, he was still beaten. What were they to do?

'This water…it's heavy,' Kakashi noted to himself. His thoughts were cut off by Zabuza.

"Heh, fool," Zabuza said to Kakashi while performing several seals, "Suirou no Jutsu."

A sphere of water encompassed Kakashi, trapping him. Zabuza held the prison in tact with his right hand, most likely pushing chakra into the water to keep it in that form.

"I now have you in my inescapable special prison. It makes things tougher if you can move, you know? Now Kakashi, we can finish things later. First I'll take care of them. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu," Zabuza said performing a one handed seal for his Jutsu. From the lake, another Zabuza began to take shape and advanced on the genin. They were scared; they knew that if they didn't do something quick, they'd be dead in a matter of seconds.

"Hehe, wearing hitai-ate and acting like real ninjas, but you know what? A ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically, once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook, then you can start calling yourself a ninja. You guys should not be referred to as ninjas."

The Water-Zabuza then disappeared, only to reappear in front of Naruto placing a good hard kick to Naruto's stomach flinging him backwards to land skidding across the ground.

"Naruto," Sakura screamed. In truth, Sakura didn't really like Naruto, but she couldn't bear the thought of the energetic blonde getting killed. Team 7 would be quiet, too quiet.

"Just a brat," the real Zabuza said. Kakashi looked at his students and client and did the only thing he could do for them: he told them to run.

"You guys take Tazuna and run away! You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison, he can't move," Kakashi yelled/ explained to his students, "The mizu bunshin can not go very far away from his real body! Just run away now!"

The genin were shocked. This was their teacher, and they were just supposed to abandon him to his death? They were all too shocked to move at the moment.

"Like hell you will," cried the Zabuza clone. He grabbed his zanbato and charged forth, mainly at the closest person, Naruto. As Zabuza was in full swing, a dome of silver covered the genin sheltering them for the time being. Zabuza's sword met silver instead of flesh, "What the..."

Inside the dome there was only one source of light, a hole at the top of the dome. A.J. was on his hands and knees panting.

"Is…everyone okay," A.J. asked. Everyone slowly nodded, "Good…"

"Hey, how'd you do that," Sasuke asked A.J., who laughed at the question.

"Oh my, we're in a life or death situation, and you ask me how I did this? I'll tell you all when we get out of this, but right now we need a plan. If we can get Kakashi-sensei free, we should be good. Anyone got a plan?"

"Well we co-…"

"Besides running away," Sasuke said interrupting Sakura's suggestion.

"How long can you keep this up," Naruto asked A.J.

"Dunno. depends on how much chakra I have left. This thing took a whopper out of my chakra reserves; I'd say I can keep this up for another five to seven minutes at most."

"Hmm, I think I got it," Naruto said earning everyone's attention. Sakura will stay here, she can guard Tazuna should anything happen to A.J. and the dome falls. Sasuke and I will have to work together to free Kakashi, since we're at full strength, and A.J. will offer support for me and Sasuke. Sound like a plan for the most part?"

"Sounds great to me," A.J. said.

"One problem," Sasuke interjected, "How are we supposed to free Kakashi? I don't know the water-walking exercise, and I seriously doubt the dobe here does."

"Hey!"

"What do you want me to do; build a bridge for you two," A.J. asked them sarcastically. A slight pause fell amongst the group.

"Can you do that?" Naruto queried.

A.J. grimaced, and answered reluctantly, "Yes." Throwing his arms in the air, "But that will drain whatever chakra I have left, and I'd either die of chakra exhaustion or an incomplete transmutation. And if that happens, then the dome fails and goes away."

"Transmu-wha?"

"I'll explain later. Let's just do this quickly so we can get out of this mess. First, let's get out of here. Sakura, there are only three ways this dome will collapse, one: I will it to, two: I'm knocked unconscious, or three: I get killed," A.J. said. He poked his head through the silver which was weird, because the silver took on a solid shape, but it still retained its liquid properties. A.J. pulled his head back in and looked at the rest of the group, "Coast is clear…for the most part."

A.J. fully exited the dome, and soon after Naruto and Sasuke followed. In front of the three stood the Zabuza clone, he slung his sword onto his shoulder and looked at the three of them in an amused manner.

"So, the brats want to play," Zabuza said out loud, "I have to say though, that's an interesting ability you have there, you are the third person I have seen able to use that power. First was that blonde woman wearing a black cloak with red clouds, and then just recently, I came across another one. He was a foul one, didn't take to conversations well. And on top of that, all f you wore that same hitai-ate," Zabuza finished pointing to A.J.'s second hitai-ate located on his right arm. A.J.'s eyes widened at his statement, others were still alive?

"Hey you eyebrowless freak," Naruto said to Zabuza. A vein appeared on Zabuza's forehead. That statement was a low-blow, it was one thing to make fun of some one for their choice of clothing or their hairstyle, but making fun of their eyebrows or lack there of was just low, "Put this in your handbook: the man who will one day become Hokage, Konoha shinobi: Naruto Uzumaki! Now, let's get wild!"

"What are you doing?!? Run Away! This fight was over the moment I was caught. Our duty is to protect Tazuna! Did you forget that," Kakshi yelled at the three of them.

"You're right sensei. That is our duty. You said that those who break the rules are trash, but you also said that those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash," Naruto said to Kakashi. Zabuza laughed at Naruto's statement.

"So, going to keep 'playing' ninja, eh," Zabuza asked them. Then the clone dashed forward and elbowed A.J. and brought his fist down into A.J.'s gut slamming him into the ground effectively knocking him out. At the same time, the dome protecting Tazuna and Sakura collapsed into a puddle of silver. Zabuza then slammed his foot in A.J.'s chest which caused him to start coughing up blood.

"Die," Zabuza whispered grabbing the hilt of his cleaver.

'Damn it,' Naruto thought. Quickly he did the first thing that came to his mind; he performed the seal for his favorite Jutsu, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Fifty Narutos surrounded Zabuza ready to fight him to save his friend's life.

"Ah, Kage Bunshin and a large amount," Zabuza said preparing himself to fight while removing his foot from A.J.'s chest. The Narutos then jumped at Zabuza at the same time allowing Sasuke to drag A.J. away from immediate danger. A pause occurred before Zabuza swung his sword knocking all the clones off of him scattering them in all different directions. The clones disappeared leaving only one. Naruto skidded to halt and quickly pulled out a windmill shuriken from his backpack before tossing it over to Sasuke. Sasuske's eyes widened at realization of the plan Naruto had concocted.

'I see, so that's the plan. Good thinking Naruto,' Sasuke thought as he caught the weapon. Sasuke whipped the shuriken open revealing it in all its glory, "Evil Wind Shuriken – Shadow Windmill!"

Sasuke leapt into the air and threw the shuriken in Zabuza's direction.

"Shuriken won't work against me," Zabuza told them but was surprised to find that the Shuriken wasn't aimed for the clone, but it traveled for the real Zabuza.

"I see, you're aiming it at the real me. But," the original Zabuza said catching the shuriken with his left hand, "that's not enough!"

Zabuza was surprised again when he saw a second windmill shuriken traveling in the shadow of the first. Zabuza's surprise passed when he hopped over the second one.

"Still not enough."

As the shuriken passed, Sasuke smirked, the plan was working. The shuriken then disappeared in a poof of smoke revealing Naruto with a kunai. Naruto threw the kunai at Zabuza. The kunai grazed his cheek and kept flying by, only to be consumed by another plume of smoke revealing another Naruto. Naruto then kicked Zabuza away from the water prison freeing Kakashi. Enraged, Zabuza took the shuriken and went to strike Naruto but his strike was stopped by Kakashi's arm. Zabuza's and Kakashi's eyes met. It was quiet until Kakashi spoke.

"Naruto, great plan. You guys have grown up," Kakashi congratulated Naruto. Naruto then explained his plan to everyone.

"Heh, I got distracted and released the Jutsu," Zabuza excused his mistake.

"Wrong! You didn't release it," Kakashi corrected Zabuza, "You were 'forced' to release it. I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same Jutsu twice. What will you do?"

Zabuza and Kakashi then jumped away from each other and started flying through the same seals.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu," Kakshi and Zabuza said at the same time. The water beneath them swirled around them and shot out at the other in the form of a dragon. The attacks clashed against each other erupting in an explosion of water. The two fighters then began going through another set of identical seals.

'My movements. He's completely…,' Zabuza began thinking. His thoughts were cut off by Kakashi.

"…reading them," Kakshi said finishing Zabuza's thought.

'What? Did he read my mind,' Zabuza asked himself. He stared at Kakashi's sharingan with irritation, 'Damn! That…'

"…freaky eye is really pissing me off! Right," Kakashi finished.

"Heh, all you're doing is copying me," Zabuza yelled in anger/denial.

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard," They both shouted at the same time. Zabuza then saw an image of himself standing next to Kakashi performing the same seals as they were. He couldn't believe it. It was like he was facing himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Kakshi again.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu," Kakshi shouted finishing the seals. Zabuza was even more surprised than before.

"What? Impossible," he shouted. Zabuza was hit by a large mass of water slamming him into a tree. Kakashi landed on a branch above him.

"It's over," he said to Zabuza.

"How? Can you see the future," He asked back.

"Yes," Kakashi replied coldly, "You're going to die."

Then two senbon needles pierced Zabuza's neck killing him. Zabuza fell to the ground, cold and lifeless. A mist hunter nin appeared next to his body and thanked the group for the death of the missing nin. The ninja then disappeared with Zabuza's body. Kakashi jumped down from the tree and placed his hitai-ate over his left eye again.

"Well, we have to get Tazuna back to his home. Let's go," Kakashi said and turned around to walk, but instead of making progress in distance, Kakashi fell face-first into the ground.

'I used the sharingan too much,' Kakshi groaned to himself. He then fell into a blissful sleep in the world of the unconscious. Naruto, who had just dragged himself ashore, sighed and had Sasuke help him carry Kakashi to Tazuna's house while Tazuna carried A.J.

----------

It was dark.

It was cold.

"Pathetic," echoed an eerily familiar voice, low and menacing. A.J. cowered, keeping still and as silent as possible, hiding from the one person he didn't want to meet at the moment: Kisho. "Just pathetic," the voice echoed again, "Bad enough you almost got us killed, but you didn't even put up a fight. You're weak. Now that I've established this again, come out of your hiding to receive your punishment."

A.J. hated this place – this mindscape – that took its shape in the form of a series of underground caves, littered with stalagmites and stalactites, with a low covering mist preventing a clear view of the floor below. It was a living nightmare, to be trapped here every night, running for his life – not unlike what he was doing now. Currently A.J., covered in cuts and bruises, found himself pressed against a large stalagmite, hiding.

Somewhere in this winding cave was Doku, the only one here that could protect him. Then again, not even Doku was strong enough to defeat Kisho. It was more like Doku provided a way for A.J. to escape this hellish self-created world.

"Come on Adrian," Kisho crooned, "I just want to have some fun, don't you? If you come out now, then it won't hurt as much."

It was a lie. His beatings were never painless or less painful than the previous ones. They were always just as bad or worse.

"There you are," Kisho squatted next to A.J., a twisted smile stretched across his face. They looked exactly alike, save for their eyes. A.J.'s eyes locked with Kisho's in shock. One's eyes were light blue and wide with fear; the other's were deep red and glowed with glee.

Reaching for A.J., Kisho whispered sweetly, "This won't hurt one bit," another lie. Grabbing at A.J.'s shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall, ramming his knee into A.J.'s gut, causing the young genin to crumble in on himself. Then, Kisho took out a dagger and slashed it across his chest, smiling a wicked smile while removing A.J. away from the wall and pushing him to the ground. Kisho bent down and sliced into A.J.'s left leg.

A.J. bit his lip holding back his screams of pain. A.J. learned not to scream or cry early on during these sessions, if he did, it just made things worse. Kisho had always loved hearing A.J. cry, scream, and beg for mercy. Kisho leaned in close to A.J. and whispered to him.

"Now run."

A.J. didn't hesitate at the order. With all the strength he could muster, he ran as fast as he possibly could. His only thoughts focused on finding Doku; he needed his protector, his safety. Behind him, Kisho slowly stood, licking the blood from the dagger. He than laughed to himself and began languid pace in the direction A.J. had run.

A.J. was running, that is until he tripped and fell onto the rough floor. He started struggling to get up when a hand offered to help him.

"Here, let me help you Adrian," Doku's smooth, calm voice greeted him, "It's a good thing I found you, huh?"

A.J. looked into Doku's beautiful purple eyes; they were full of so much kindness, so much understanding, not unlike Naruto's eyes. A.J. took his hand and was lifted up to his feet. Besides the color of their eyes, the other difference between A.J. and Doku was the color of their hair. A.J. was blonde of course, but Doku's hair was blue, a complement to his purple eyes.

"Let's get you out of here so you can heal properly, okay?"

Doku only received a nod for an answer. He helped carry A.J. to an exit that Doku had found. As far as Doku knew, it was the only exit from this mindscape besides when Kisho was done having his "fun." They were almost there when they were stopped by a chilling laughter.

"Leaving already? I haven't finished having my fun," Kisho pouted. Doku sent A.J. on ahead and faced Kisho himself, "So I guess I'm just going to have to have my fun with you then, huh? I might not let you live this time Doku, you're always getting in my way. It annoys me to no end, oh well. Now be a good boy and don't move; I want to enjoy this."

A.J. had hobbled his way to the exit, his eyes turning to watch the morbid scene.

Kisho proceeded to walk towards Doku, his dagger somehow gleaming in the dark cave, and kicked him down. Kneeling, Kisho began cut into Doku, dragging his blade across Doku agonizingly slow.

That was the last A.J. had seen before plunging himself through the exit, leaving his mindscape.

--------------

A/N: okay, I lied last chap. I didn't get to their training, but I wanted to throw in A.J.'s mindscape and the fight with Zabuza took longer than expected. I have standards; I don't want to be up at three o' clock in the morning typing this up, okay? I don't like staying up late, makes me cranky.

Anyways, training will be next chapter along with (if I can fit it in) start of the bridge battle, which will be up sometime next week. A chapter a week is my goal. No more, no less.

A/N 2: He stayed up till 4:30 typing and then till 2:00 editing (from his sister).


	6. Chapter 6

A/N (SA): Sorry for the long wait, I went out on vacation, then my editor (officially yet unofficially, I don't pay her) neglected to go over this with me. I don't blame her, it was pretty long, and as much as I enjoy writing and typing, this chapter almost drained me of what life I had left in me.

Anyways…current stuff…

Happy Fourth of July! Explosions everywhere! And what better to celebrate then with some fight scenes (towards the end sorry about that). Anyways, That Transformers movie is looking freakin awesome!

Back to the topic of this story…Not much to say except that now when I look back at chapter five, I wish I could've done it better.

I managed to figure out that anonymous reviews were turned off, so I went in and fixed that, now everybody can review! Oh, Happy Days! Everyone now, sing along…Oh Happy…No? Alright fine. I'll get someone to smack some sense into me later for acting stupid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own all the original characters in this story.

Along with that…Please, Pretty Please with whipped cream and a cherry on top, read and review. I accept constructive criticism, but please no flames (no matter how much you want to).

-------------------

Konoha's Demons

Chapter Six

"Ugh, I feel like a chain reaction involving the atom Francium occurred in my face," A.J. groaned as he awoke.

"Ugh…yeah, you should, you suffered from chakra exhaustion and on top of that you appeared to have received random wounds while you were out. Care to explain," Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, what was up with all that? You had gashes and bruises all over, and got two broken fingers. We were really worried about you," Naruto chimed in.

"It's true, even if you are an annoying jerk, you had us all worried," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

"At any rate, would you care to explain," Kakashi returned to the interrogation.

His eyes shot around the room, looking for a way out of this conversation, anything that he could possibly use to avoid the truth. What was he to tell them? The truth was that he was crazy and had multiple personalities. If he told them that, he'd be done for. He'd no longer be a ninja, he'd lose his friends (except for the ones in his head, at which one of them certainly couldn't be called a friend), and they would throw him in the Looney Bin. As he searched, he found his way out…for now.

"Look, Team 8," he exclaimed, then after deftly avoiding the question became confused, "What are they doing here?"

Kakashi gave A.J. a look that read 'We'll-talk-about-this-later' and with a pointed look to the rest of Team 7 and a slight nod at A.J. said, "Not a word." He went on to explain, "I sent a message to the Hokage and requested backup for the rest of the mission. Well, here's our backup."

A loud, raucous voice broke out, "I had my suspicions that you guys got your asses handed to you, but after seeing Adrian like that, I guess I was right," Kiba sneered. He was then promptly smacked in the back of his head by his sensei, Kurenai.

"Kiba watch your mouth," she scolded the Inuzuka.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be another person on your team," Naruto asked. Sure enough, it appeared that Team 8 was missing a member; there was Suoh, Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai, but no sign of Hinata. Then, meekly she appeared from behind Shino, letting everyone know she was there.

"I-I'm he-here," Hinata stuttered while blushing.

"Now that everyone's here, we'll fill you guys in of what's going on," Kakashi said. "What started out as a C-rank mission became B-rank when the Kirigakure's missing nin, the Demon brothers, attacked us. We managed to subdue one, and kill the other. The mission then became A-rank when the missing nin, Zabuza, attacked us. We managed to defeat Zabuza before he was rescued by one of his comrades. I suffered from chakra exhaustion, while Adrian took a beating and used up a huge chunk of chakra. Naruto and Sasuke were just exhausted a little. We've been recuperating since."

"I see," Kurenai observed, "So what are you planning to do now?"

"Well, I was going to start training up our teams for the next battle. It'll take Zabuza about a week to a week and a half to be ready for another attack. Due to Adrian's wounds, he'll be exempt from training. I'll leave him to getting healed until he can receive proper medical treatment. I'll make it up to him when he's better," Kakashi explained. A.J. frowned at this. He'd be left out of training because his stupid evil alternate personality takes joy in bringing pain to others (specifically him).

"Actually Kakashi, I know some medical jutsus. I know enough to at least heal the wounds to a point where they won't be so serious. He'll be able to train as long as he takes it really easy," Kurenai stated.

A.J. turned to Kurenai and thanked her.

"That's great, we'll begin training tomorrow, until then everyone rest up," Kakashi said.

---------------

"I'm sorry sensei, I could've sworn I heard you say we were climbing trees for training," was the incredulous response from Naruto.

"Hmm, I'm beginning to think that being left out of training wasn't such a bad idea after all," A.J. murmured to himself while leaning on his new silver cane that he made.

"You heard me correctly Naruto! There's a catch though, you all have to climb them without using your hands," Kakashi said smiling at the group of genin.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that," Kiba demanded from Kakashi.

"Man, he's louder than Sakura," A.J. whispered to Naruto, who only nodded in agreement.

"Observe," Kakashi simply said. Kakashi made a hand sign and then turned to a tree and began to walk up. Finally, he came to a stop on a branch upside down. Kakashi looked at the eight genin, "It's a chakra control exercise. You're supposed to gather chakra to the bottom of your feet and attempt to walk up the tree. The object is not to climb the tree, but to learn and control the required amount of chakra needed to 'stick' to the tree."

Kurenai explained further, "Being able to keep good chakra control can determine a battle. If you have poor chakra control, you tend to waste chakra and will be easily defeated. With good chakra control, you will know just the correct amount of chakra needed to use an attack so you don't use more than needed." She was also standing upside down on a different tree branch, " Having access to good chakra control also allows you to cast and dispel Genjutsu more effectively. On top of that, you can learn how to use chakra to enhance your physical abilities such as speed, strength, and senses. Theoretically speaking, if you master this exercise, then you can master any jutsu."

Kakashi and Kurenai then threw some kunai at the genins' feet.

"Use these to mark your max height. Then try to beat it until you reach the top. I suggest that you guys try running at the tree since this is your first time," Kakashi said before "poofing" away. The genin then grudgingly began the exercise. Of course, Hinata, being a Hyuuga and trained in chakra control since infancy, was the fastest at completing the exercise, followed by Sakura. It had been a couple of hours but Shino grabbed the concept and finished as well.

Sasuke was using too much chakra and torpedoing off the tree, while Kiba and Naruto weren't using enough. A.J. and Suoh were just unfamiliar with the concept of using so much chakra. Suoh mainly used his swordsmanship, and A.J. had become a little too dependant on his bloodline limits, as was being shown in this exercise.

"Adrian," Kurenai questioned, "Could you try practicing the exercise by using your chakra instead of your silver."

A.J. frowned but complied. He kept on trying to complete the exercise but it was obvious he had no experience in chakra manipulation and control to the extent this exercise required.

Naruto and Kiba eventually asked their female comrades for a hint and showed great improvement. They and Sasuke got at least half way up their tree. Suoh had managed to make it one fourth of the way up, and A.J. barely managed that. Everyone else had called it a night, but A.J. was outside still training either at the exercise or techniques he was developing.

---------

Five days had passed and Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke had completed the exercise. Suoh was three-fourths of the way up and A.J. just finished half. They were currently eating dinner. It was quiet and peaceful until the mood was broken.

"Why do you try so hard? Why do you keep trying? You're just going to end up getting killed by Gatou and his men! You can't beat him," Inari, Tazuna's grandson, screamed at the group of ninja. Silence filled the room.

"Isn't it obvious," A.J. broke the pause, "If we didn't, then who would?"

"You just don't get it! You don't stand a chance against Gatou! He's too powerful," Inari yelled back.

"Don't sweat it, kid," Naruto said flashing a smile, "We'll take care of him. That's why we're here."

"Yeah, stop being so pessimistic," Kiba hollered.

"Shut-up! You don't know anything! You don't know what it's like to be alone! You know nothing of what I've been through! You just smile and don't have a care in the world! You don't know how cruel life can be," Inari screamed. A small pause filled the room.

"So, you're just going to sit around and parade yourself as the only one who has to go through this? You're ungrateful for what you have, you still have your mother and grandfather. They're doing all they can, but what are you doing? Nothing. If you're going to be like that, then fine, just keep on crying you big crybaby," Naruto yelled back, "I've lost my appetite."

Naruto then got up and left the room. It was quiet again.

"You disgust me," A.J. said coldly. He then got up and also left.

--------

Outside Naruto was practicing his taijutsu.

"Stupid kid," Naruto grumbled to himself as he punched a tree, "How could he say that? Is he so ignorant of others that he really believes that nobody else has had to go through hardships?"

Naruto continued to practice until his muscles were sore. He then decided to push himself harder and continue improving his chakra control by running up and down the tree he just battered.

After that Naruto found himself sleeping on the forest floor. He was too exhausted to walk back to the house.

--------

Elsewhere, A.J. was working on his own taijutsu technique. Due to the destruction of Igaku, A.J. had no access to the clan's techniques. So he's been slowly developing his own. As of right now, he only has one complete technique, Gin Bunshin.

At the moment, A.J. is working on his Sokugin Kougeki (Quicksilver Assault). The attack required to columns of liquid silver that would follow the user. The attack consisted of the user striking the columns, with each strike a silver needle would be shot out towards the opponent. The attack was basically a rapid firing turret that never ran out of ammunition. The principalities of the attack were simple; it was being able to pull it off that was hard. It required the speed that was similar to the Hyuugas' when they used the Hakke Roushou, and most importantly, it required a heck of a lot of concentration and control.

Of which he had neither. One had to keep the pillars in shape and be able to will them to move along with the user. That step required enough energy and chakra as is. Then the user has to be able to apply enough energy to form a needle on contact with the mass of silver, and then push it out with chakra, all the while applying great speed to create a barrage of needles.

He was currently failing the first step. He couldn't properly maintain the columns without them either collapsing in on themselves or solidifying.

"Damnit," A.J. swore as his attempts failed again, "Why can't I do it!?"

'Besides the fact that you're weak,' Kisho answered, 'I'd say it has to do with the fact that you're annoyed by what that brat said, you haven't slept in over six days to avoid me, and oh, did I mention that you're weak?'

"Oh shut up. I would be sleeping if I didn't have to worry about what plans you have to harm me," A.J. replied.

'I agree. I think Kisho should be nicer to you, considering that you're practically housing him,' Doku said throwing in his two cents.

'Yeah right, like I'd ever be nice to anybody. I have an idea of how to make you feel better Adrian,' Kisho said.

"I thought you said that you'd never be nice to anybody," A.J. said sarcastically.

'I did, but you didn't let me finish. I say we skin that Inari boy alive. That'll show him some real pain, plus it would be kinda fun. I'd especially enjoy his screams of pain and his pleas for mercy.'

"Sadistic bastard," A.J. murmured.

'Hey now! That wasn't nice, I'm not a bastard! I know very well who our father was, I helped you kill him,' Kisho pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave me alone right now," A.J. waved off Kisho.

'Fine. I still say you're weak. I've already completed this technique in the mindscape. I have to say that Doku made excellent target practice. Anyways, I'm going to go perfect the next technique on the list. See ya later,' Kisho said laughing maniacally. His laughter began to fade away in A.J.'s mind.

'Don't mind him,' Doku said, 'Although, you really do need some sleep. I know what happens if you do, but your mental defenses are crumbling. If they fall, Kisho will most likely take over until you regain your defenses. I'm concerned for your well-being.'

"As I'm concerned for yours."

'Very well, good night Adrian. I have to go deal with the psycho. Take a break at least,' Doku said fading away into A.J.'s mind.

"Whew, this is tiring," A.J. said as he slumped against a tree.

---------

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Staring into the forest canopy Naruto remembered that he slept in the forest that night.

"Good morning," a soothing calm voice came from the side. Naruto whipped his head in the direction of the voice. There was a girl in a pink yukata with long black hair and brown eyes. She had a basket full of herbs with her and was obviously collecting them.

"Um…hi," Naruto responded.

"What were you doing sleeping out in the forest," she asked him.

"Oh, I was training all last night."

"So are you a ninja?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Why did you become a ninja?"

"So I can become Hokage, I'm going to the best one ever!"

"Do you have precious people?"

"What," Naruto asked. He didn't fully understand.

"Do you have anyone important to you that you wish to protect?"

Naruto thought over the question. There was Oji-san, Anko-chan, Adrian, and the rest of his team including Sasuke (even though he got on his nerves). Naruto then finally came to conclusion.

"Yes. I would protect my precious people with my life."

"That's good. When you fight to protect those precious to you, you will find true strength."

"What about you?"

"Me," She asked taken aback by the question, "Yes, I have someone precious to me. I'd give my life for him. He's currently sick so I'm collecting herbs that will help make him feel better. Would you like to help?"

"Uh, sure," Naruto said while blushing. He then got up and began helping her collect herbs. Finally they had collected enough herbs and she got up to leave.

"Oh, I never even told you my name. How rude of me. I'm Haku," She said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto replied.

"It was nice to meet you Uzumaki-kun, I hope we meet again." Haku walked a few steps before turning again, "Oh, and by the way, I'm a boy." With a smile he – not she – left.

Naruto stood there, flabbergasted, thinking over their conversation. Shaking himself from his thoughts Naruto left to return to Tazuna's house. Upon arrival he was barraged with questions.

"Naruto, where have you been," Kakashi asked him, "and where is Adrian?"

"I was out training all night, I don't know where he is," Naruto answered. Just then A.J. walked in.

"Well you look like hell," Kakashi noticed, "I suppose you were training last night too?"

"Yeah," A.J. said tiredly. His body demanded sleep, but he wouldn't give it and it showed. His eyes were littered with red veins.

"Dude, I think you should get some sleep," Kiba suggested to A.J.

"Sleep? Why on earth would you think I need sleep? I'm perfectly fine! Why, I've never been better! Sleep is for the weak anyways," A.J. said enthusiastically in complete denial. Laughing to himself A.J. walked out of the room.

"Well that was weird," Kiba said.

"I agree," Shino said for what seemed to be his first spoken words.

"I think he's on drugs, what do you think," Kiba attempted to joke with Shino.

"Well anyways, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, you guys join Kurenai today and guard Tazuna. Everyone else will still be training," Kakashi announced.

"Lucky bastards," Kiba murmured. The four of them then joined Kurenai for guard duty. The day was pretty much boring. Suoh and A.J. finally completed the tree climbing exercise. A.J. had gotten some help from Doku and some tips from Naruto which allowed him to grasp the concept, finally. Naruto stayed up late again that night training. He returned to the house late and completely tired. The next day, everyone was supposed to start reporting for guard duty.

----------

Naruto woke up in his bed and looked at the clock. It read 11 AM.

"Shit! I overslept! I can't believe they didn't wake me," Naruto yelled, "Not even Adrian! That jerk!"

Naruto quickly got dressed and ready and rushed downstairs to leave. As Naruto headed downstairs he heard people screaming.

"Mom," Inari cried.

"Aw, shut up brat," an unfamiliar voice yelled back. Naruto heard a crash. He could only guess that the stranger had hit Inari into a wall. Naruto decided to make three clones and have them sneak out and behind the intruder(s) while the real Naruto distracted them.

Naruto arrived on the scene, one bald samurai-type man was holding Tsunami hostage, the other was standing over Inari, about to cut him in half. Naruto quickly used Kawarimi to save Inari. The two samurai quickly regrouped, standing before Naruto they threatened to kill their hostage, Tsunami, if he did not stand down. Naruto answered with a smirk. Unfortunately for them, one of Naruto's clones used Kawarimi to get Tsunami to safety while the other two clones attacked the samurai from behind knocking them out. Certain that everything would be fine now, Naruto rushed out to the bridge to help his team, also fairly certain that an attack in Tsunami's home meant an attack on Tazuna.

A heavy mist covered the entire area around the bridge. It was so dense that Naruto could barely make out what was going on – only positive that Kakashi was fighting Zabuza and that Sakura and Hinata were protecting Tazuna. He rushed over to the girls, hoping they could tell where he was needed.

Sakura didn't even need to guess at what he wanted to know – her answer was immediate when he arrived at her side.

"Sasuke-kun is trapped in that dome of mirrors and isn't fairing well. You need to help him Naruto."

"I see, alright. I'll make this quick," Naruto said before taking off.

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke was stuck in a jam.

He couldn't pinpoint the location of the real hunter nin. If it wasn't for the fact that he unlocked his sharingan, then he would've been dead already. Every time a shower of needles was sent at him, he would use the sharingan to dodge them; he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

So far, he's tried everything he could think of. He's punched the mirrors, tried to escape the dome, and even used katon jutsus. Nothing worked except for dodge. At the point they were at a stand off, neither of them would be able to keep this up for long, the question was: who would be the first to fall?

"Yo," Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe, what the hell are you doing here," Sasuke asked in anger. This was his fight, not Naruto's.

"I'm here to save your ass, teme," Naruto shouted back.

"You idiot! You're trapped in here too! Didn't you think before acting," Sasuke snapped back.

"Oh," Naruto responded quietly thinking over the action he took. Before the conversation continued another shower of needles cut them off forcing them to dodge.

"Heh, now I see what has been giving you all the trouble," Naruto said amused.

"Yeah, the only problem is that now both of us are going to die," Sasuke said.

"Alright, let's smash these mirrors! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto yelled using his favorite technique. Nine Narutos appeared, each one charging a different mirror.

"Dobe, that isn't going to work," Sasuke yelled. As he did, the hunter nin made quick work of the clones dispersing them all. At the same time, the hunter nin launched an attack at Naruto from behind. Seeing this, Sasuke ran and pushed Naruto out of the way taking the hit for him.

"Sasuke, why," Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said slowly. He then collapsed to the ground. Naruto ran over to check on him.

"You bastard! I didn't ask you to save me," Naruto yelled at him.

"My body just moved on its own. I just did it without thinking, I guess I know what it's like to be you now," Sasuke panted out, "Dobe, I've always hated you. Guess I'm never going to be able to kill him now."

"I've always hated you too, teme," Naruto said quietly. Sasuke's eyes closed and Naruto set him down.

"Is this your first time seeing a comrade die," the hunter nin asked, "He was a great ninja, and he died honorably."

"Shut up," Naruto snarled from his crouched position. Red chakra began to swirl around him, as it did Naruto's hands turned to claws, his ears became slightly pointed, and his whisker marks became thicker. The swirl of red chakra turned into an explosion of it.

"I'll kill you," Naruto shouted glaring at the hunter nin. Naruto's once blue eyes were now blood red and the pupils were slitted. Above Naruto, the red chakra formed itself into the head of evil looking fox.

"What is this…this evil chakra," The hunter nin asked quietly. Naruto then got on all fours and charged the hunter nin's mirrors. The nin left the mirror naruto charged at and jumped into another. Naruto shattered the mirror the nin just left and turned his attention to where the nin retreated to. As Naruto turned, the hunter nin launched an attack on Naruto. He was struck by numerous needles. Naruto paused and then threw them off in burst of chakra. His wounds instantly healed by the chakra, Naruto charged the hunter nin again.

--------

'The seal, did it break? No, but it is weakening. I'm going to need to finish this quickly,' Kakashi thought to himself as he pulled out a scroll.

"Zabuza, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to end this now," Kakashi called out into the mist.

"Heh, sounds good to me," Zabuza called back. Kakashi then bit his thumb and began performing hand seals. After he finished he slammed the scroll on the ground.

"Doton: Earth Tracking Fang," Kakshi cried out.

---------

'God this sucks,' A.J. thought to himself.

'This would go a lot quicker if you let me take over,' Kisho offered as A.J. dodged another attack from his opponent.

'No thanks, you'd more than likely kill everybody else,' A.J. replied.

'And the problem with that would be…?'

Suddenly, a massive chakra spike stopped their inward conversation for a little while, 'Heh, seems like your Naruto friend isn't all that weak.'

A.J.'s opponent broke off the internal banter -- "You have no right to wear any of those hitai-ate you traitor." The right side of the man's face was scarred – burn lines crisscrossed that part of his face, turning a normal sneer into grotesque picture. The man then clapped his hands together and performed several seals in quick succession before slamming his hands on the ground and a blue spark surged from around his hands, then shooting towards A.J. who attempted to dodge away from its path, but the spark followed. Thinking quickly, A.J. clapped his hands together and aimed them at the ground, soon his own blue sparks shot towards the ground and made a wall of silver.

But rather than hinder blue spark, the wall of silver was penetrated, immediately A.J.'s body was rendered immobile by a large hand of silver crushing him.

"Well Demon Spawn, looks like I win. I get to have the honor of killing you in retribution for what you did," the man said. He brought his hands up and clapped them together, "Our village's rules banned us from performing transmutation on humans, but then again, you're not entirely human are you? I guess you're exempt from this rule."

The man walked up to A.J. and pulled his hands apart letting the blue sparks jolt around his hands.

"I'd say something along the lines of 'say your prayers,' or 'this is the end for you,' but that would give you a heads up, and you don't deserve one. So without further ado, Die," the man yelled as he thrust his hands at A.J.

"Fool," A.J. whispered. The silver around A.J. quickly blocked the man's attack. The sparks from the man's hands dissipated the silver attempting to catch him. The rest of the silver surrounded A.J. setting him down on the ground.

"Let's finish this," A.J. said. He stretched forth his arm sending his silver to attack the man. The silver twisted and turned attempting a blow on the jounin, but with each strike the man dodged them easily. The man jumped back to a safe distance and glared at A.J., it was currently a standstill. The man could charge A.J. and land a good strike on him, but in return, that would leave him vulnerable to an attack from A.J.'s silver.

A.J. on the other hand could make an attack at him; the only problem was that A.J. knew no long distance attacks, so any attempt at a short ranged attack could easily be countered. As of right now, it was a stand-off. Neither side could attack without risking injury.

------------

"Shit," Suoh yelled. He was handling his opponents well, for the most part. It was annoying taking on two opponents, but he had to. Now though, one of them got the bright idea to leave the fight and go after Tazuna, Hinata, and Sakura. The second Iwa nin became confronted by Hinata. The nin made quick work of her using a doton jutsu to knock her out.

"Hinata," Sakura screamed. The Iwa nin then pulled out a dagger and went to attack Sakura. Sakura screamed in fear and shut her eyes closed. She felt the warmth of blood splatter across her face, but when she felt no pain she slowly opened her eyes to see that A.J. took the blow for her.

"God that stung," A.J. murmured and dropped to his knees. Suoh had just killed the Iwa nin he was currently fighting and went after the other. Then the jounin that was fighting A.J. earlier came in to deliver the killing blow to him.

"You have no way out now, it's over," the man yelled. He stretched back his right arm; on it was an arm blade. He thrust his arm forward only to have his arm be caught by A.J.

"God, you're so pathetic," A.J. said with his head hanging down, but this time his voice was different, it was filled with malice and hatred, "aren't you Adrian? I told you from the beginning that if anything got out of hand, that I'd step in. Hey, Ugly. What's your name?"

"What good will it do you? You're going to be dead soon," The man sneered at A.J.

"Because," A.J. said amused. He lifted his head to make eye contact; his eyes were red and filled with evil, "I want to know the name of the person I'm going to kill."

"Who are you," the man asked confused at the sudden change.

"Me? How rude of you. I asked your name first," A.J.'s body heaved a dramatic sigh, as if the very notion of protocol being disregarded left him heartbroken, "But, if you must know your executioner's name, then I will tell you: I'm Kisho. And you are…?"

"Cale," he answered ripping his hand from Kisho's grip and jumping away.

"It was nice meeting you Cale; I'll take pleasure in your death. Send my regards to my parents in the afterlife," Kisho said darkly. He then summoned up his chakra which swirled around him, "Now I'll show you how much of my father's legacy I have unlocked."

Kisho's chakra turned from blue to a golden yellow, his pupils turned into slits – like a snakes -- and his eyes began to bleed from red into golden yellow, a few hints of reddish tint still remaining. His fingers became like claws and two small silver spikes appeared out of his back.

Summoning all his silver to him, Kisho clapped his hands together and pointed them at the mass of silver. Red sparks shot out at the silver creating two small columns.

"Now Adrian," Kisho whispered to himself, "Let me show you how weak you are compared to me." With a great roar, he cried, "Sokugin Kougeki!"

-------------

Bottom A/N (SA): That's a wrap! For now. I know I didn't get to finish the bridge battle, but I fully intended to, it was just giving me problems. I now know how to fix that.

Oh, yeah, I also know that part where Kisho takes over and talks to Adrian is practically a total rip off from Bleach, but I assure you that that was not my original intention (nor was it at all. If you're confused to what I'm referring to, then you either don't watch/ read Bleach, or haven't gotten that far yet). What happened was that that was that could fit there. I slammed my head against my table several times just thinking about it.

sigh 

A suggestion from my editor is going to be put in use next chapter. I'm going to start using POV's from time to time to help the story progress.

Next chapter: End of Bridge Battle/ Return Home/ and start of Chunin Exam Arc!

(I should be able to fit all that in without hitting over thirteen pages right? It can't be that much…could it?)

Don't forget to please read and review, accept constructive criticism but no flames.


End file.
